sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Stars (Cher album)
}} |rev2 = Billboard |rev2score = (favorable) }} Stars is the 12th studio album by American singer Cher, released in April 19, 1975 by Warner Bros. Records. The album was one in a string of commercial flops for Cher in the 1970s and failed to chart within the top 100. The album is by-and-large a covers album. Album information Stars was released April 19, 1975. It was the first record for Warner Bros. Records and was produced by Jimmy Webb. The album was also her very first without Sonny's influence as it followed Cher's divorce with Sonny and the dissolution of her relationship with David Geffen. The album reviews were good, but sales were below expectations despite promotion. Only one single was released from the album—the song "Geronimo's Cadillac" (with the song "These Days" on the B-side). It did not enter the charts. To help sales, Cher performed material from the album on The Carol Burnett Show and The Flip Wilson Show. The songs performed were "Love Hurts", "Just This One Time" and "Geronimo's Cadillac". In early 1975, Cher began recording with Phil Spector. These sessions beget the songs "A Woman's Story", and the previously recorded song by The Ronettes, "Baby, I Love You". However, due to Spector's expensive use of studio time, the album was eventually shelved. These songs were released as singles but were unsuccessful; these releases are now considered hard-to-find rarities. Cher then turned to Jimmy Webb to record this album. The album has never been released on CD or iTunes. According to Billboard, Cher owned this album's master rights and Warner had no right to reissue. Track listing | length2 = 4:04 | title3 = These Days | writer3 = Jackson Browne | length3 = 4:07 | title4 = Mr. Soul | writer4 = Neil Young | length4 = 3:03 | title5 = Just This One Time | writer5 = Jimmy Webb | length5 = 4:42 }} | length1 = 2:58 | title2 = The Bigger They Come, The Harder They Fall | writer2 = Jimmy Cliff | length2 = 3:17 | title3 = Love Hurts | writer3 = Boudleaux Bryant | length3 = 4:46 | title4 = Rock and Roll Doctor | writer4 = | length4 = 3:05 | title5 = Stars | writer5 = Janis Ian | length5 = 5:11 }} Personnel *Cher – lead vocals *Art Munson, David Cohen – guitar *Dennis Budimir, Fred Tackett, Jesse Ed Davis – guitar solos *Jeff Baxter, Orville "Red" Rhodes - pedal steel guitar *Colin Cameron - bass guitar *Jimmy Webb, Joe Sample, Larry Knechtel - keyboards *Gary Mallaber, Hal Blaine, Harvey Mason, Jeff Porcaro, Jim Gordon, Jim Keltner - drums *Fred Tackett, Pat Murphy - percussion *Robert Greenidge - steel drums *Cher Bono, Clydie King, Edna Wright, Herb Pedersen, Sherlie Matthews, Susan Webb - backing vocals *Gerald Garrett - bass backing vocals *Art Depew, Lew McCreary, Vincent DeRosa, William Peterson - brass *Abe Most, Buddy Collette, Don Ashworth, John Rotella - woodwind ensemble *Skip Mosher - woodwind solos *Fred Tackett - horn arrangements *Van Dyke Parks - steel drum arrangements *"Maestro" Sid Sharp - concertmaster ;Technical *Jimmy Webb – production, arrangement, conducting *John Haeny – recording and mixing *Gary Webb – arrangement assistance *Bill King – photography cover *Norman Seeff – photography back Charts References Category:1975 albums Category:Cher albums Category:Albums conducted by Jimmy Webb Category:Albums arranged by Jimmy Webb Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Albums recorded at Sunset Sound Recorders